


Night Hunters

by Dragon124



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon124/pseuds/Dragon124
Summary: A boy that got a job, so he can get money for a gift for his sister, goes terribly wrong.  Join Nebula and his friends as they join the terrible world of Five Nights at Freddy's.I do not own Five Nights at freddysI do own some of the characters and this is my AUDO NOT STEAL!Ao3 versionWattpad version: https://www.wattpad.com/story/246566089-night-hunters-five-nights-at-freddys
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

_Running that's all he could do, was run._ _His and something else feet pounding against the ground_

_His short dark brown hair blow behind him. and his light purple shirt also moving_ _behind him as he runs. The dark gray wall moving as fast as he runs, his feet hurt but_ _he can't stop. Not now. The other feet are get closer but he can't look back._

_There's a dead end, but he didn't know that, all he new was that he had to keep going or he'd have to hurt his friend and he couldn't do that._

_He got to the dead end, and the feet stop behind him._

_He looked behind, his his left eye being a light purple and the right being a even lighter purple and they're filled with fear._

_Then he slipped..._


	2. Ch 1

_1 Month before_

"NEBULA! WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" A female voice yelled, which made a boy that looks to be about 16 jump. "I'M COMING" he'd yelled back, as he got up, his messy brown hair got caught on his dresser that was right next to him. 'Ow!' he thought he got up again and started to get dress, he put on a purple cardigan, black pants, light purple and black stripes and dark purple sneakers.(he likes purple-_-)

He ran in the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then he ran down the stairs and went for the door but something gaped him, "where do you think you're going?" the same female as earlier, her hair was a dark pink that faded into a teal, her hair was tied in a ponytail, her eyes or eye was the same dark pink as her hair, because the right one was covered by a black eye patch with a red rose in the middle.

"To school, Lily" Nebula said, with a small smile, Lily raised an eyebrow "what about breakfast?" she ask, Nebula look over his shoulder "Ummm" he said, "Come and get some to go. BUT, you promise to eat it" Lily had a look that made him scared. If you knew her well then you would hear the small Russian accent, and she was scary when she was mad. "I PROMISE!" Nebula said not wanting to get his some-what sister to make him. After he got the food, he ran out the door yelling "Bye!" as he ran to school.

_After school_

"I still can't believe that Mr. Miller has kids!" a short blond that faded into brown hair girl said as she walked backwards so she could see her friends, "I know! I can't believe it ether Dragon!" Nebula said with a big smile on his face, the girl next to him named Dragon worn a light gray sweater, she was wearing a homemade green hat on her head, her eyes wear a greenish-blue and she wore gray glasses, the boy next to her, with a light pink hair, dark pink eyes and a fair amount of freckles on his face, his hair was tied back in a small pony tale and some of his hair covered half of his face and the tips are dark pink, said "oh come on, give the man a break." "awww come on Noah!" Dragon wined, suddenly Nebula got an idea, "Hey! How about we go to Freddys!" he suggested, (Oh no, we know thats not good!) "Hey! That's a good idea" Dragon said (NO IT ISN'T) "LET'S GO THAN!" Noah yelled. But as they made their way to Freddy's, they didn't know what they were getting themselves into....


	3. Ch 2

**At Freddy's**

The three teens walked thew the front door only to be greeted by screaming kids. "Wow, look at those things" Noah said pointing to the singing animals on a stage, "I forgot that you guys haven't been here yet!" Dragon laughed at Noah's reaction "hey it's not our fault! Lily wont let us come here!" Nebula protested as he looked around the room. "I always wanted to come here!" He said with an excited voice, "Me too!" Noah yelled over the happy kids. "Come on!" Dragon yelled as she went to a table that was free, and the boys followed her. 

When they sat down they got a good look at the place, seeing all the happy kids, tired parents and some workers that just looked annoyed. "Wow.. This place looks awesome!" Noah said, "Ya! I know!" Nebula agreed with the pink haired boy. 

When they were, talking a women that looked to be in her thirty's, "Hi! How can I help you three?" her happy voice sounded fake and forced, but they just ignored it and answered her. 

_A few minutes later_   
**(Nebula pov)**

"Why are you picking off the pepperoni?" I asked to Dragon, who was picking at her pizza. "It's too spicy." She hissed back at me. Yup, that's Dragon. She's very picky... Just like the creator. (HEY!! DON'T BREAK THE FORTH WALL!! AND THAT HURT MEANY!) What was I saying again? Oh yeah! Dragon's very picky, but a good friend, and a good artist. Than there's Noah! He's kinda my brother but we aren't blood related but, me, him and Lily bin through a lot together, so we call each other siblings. You most likely didn't know that Noah is Transgender, so I hope you respect his pronouns. 

"NEBULA!" I jumped when Noah yelled my name. "Yes?" I asked "You were staring off into space again." he said with a concerned face. "oh... sorry!" I said as I scratched the back of my head "I didn't mean to." Noah sighed "You better stop that or you might give one of us a heart attack!" I looked down "I know..." Dragon looked at us then said " Hey! I heard you're looking for a job, so you can buy Lily that present for her birthday right?" I looked back up and said with a smile

"Ya! But, I haven't found a job yet" My smile drooped by now, but suddenly Dragon had said "I have a job for you!" I looked at her with eyes wide with a big smile "Really!?". "Yup!" she had a big smile too, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!" I got up and hugged her. She just laughed and said "No prop, Nub". When I put her down some people were looking but, we didn't care. 

"So, where is this place, what will I be doing, and how much will I be making?" I asked Dragon, "and, how many hours will he be doing" Noah joined in, we both looked at Dragon who was... not there "What the-?!" Noah nearly yelled, "I scared you guys didn't I?" Dragon came from under the table and went back to her seat laughing, when me and Noah's face's were red "I got you good!" she laughed! 

"Anyway, 1. the place is called Wolfey's Pirates Shack, 2. you'll work the night shift sometimes the day shift, 3. $20 an hour and finally, 4. for the night shift 12am to 6am and for the day, I have no idea." She said with a serious face, "k, is that all?" I asked, she suddenly had a face I didn't trust, she was very weird. "Nope! just that you have a uniform to wear, don't worry tho I made it purple for you!" She said, "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you!" I meant what I said, I've been looking for a job, for forever! 

"So, when do I start?"...

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE! 657 words! Yes!! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
